Victima o Exageración ?
by Emilia Ishinomori
Summary: Solo diré una cosa:... Esta historia SI ESTA Basada en hechos reales" PD: Tal vez crean que las palabras nos afectan, pero es todo lo contrario y Annie donde quiera que estés, te quiero :)


Lagrimas, sencillas lagrimas, por una pena, por mas que una maldita pena, era por: coraje, impotencia, humillación, repulsión...su nombre Angela De la Garza Sanchez, conocida como Annie:

_Estoy cansada de ser lo que tu quieres que sea _  
_Sintiéndome sin fe _  
_Perdida bajo la superficie _  
_No sé qué estás esperando de mí _  
_Puesta bajo la presión _  
_De caminar en tus zapatos _  
_[Atrapada en la resaca _  
_Sola atrapada en la resaca] _  
_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

Ay estaba sentada en el piso de mármol blanco, tenia la ropa puesta, el maquillaje corrido y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verde olivo se camuflaban con las gotas de agua fría, desde cuando estaba en la regadera ?...tal vez, una,dos quizá mas horas ? dentro de la regadera, se acabo la maldita cajetilla de cigarros, tenia aun lado el cuchillo favorita de mama, sonrió con divertida, tal vez era justicia poética y eso era lo mas extrañamente curioso, morir por un objeto imaginario que se materializaba, eso era justamente lo que era ese objeto.

_He quedado tan insensible _  
_Puedo sentirte ahí _  
_Estoy cansada _  
_Mucho más insensible _  
_Me estoy convirtiendo en esto _  
_Todo lo que quiero hacer _  
_Es ser más como yo _  
_Y ser menos como tu_

Reflejaban los insultos de sus compañeros, maestros, "personas alas que les agradaba" incluso su familia pero mas su "madre", esa maldita perra tetas caídas, y otra sonrisa surgió por que todavía insultaba como una cría y que mas se podía esperar si tenia 13 años, buen primero lo primero: Ella solo aparentaba quererle por que era una bola de carne que le salio de la vagina, ese pedazo de carne no podía orgullecerle aunque sea una vez -NO!-, tal vez sea una simple exageración, pero le dolía sencillamente le dolía que le insultara, que la empujara y la tratara como lo que ella era por dentro una mierda, una asquerosa mierda podrida y que intentaba llevar los días con su sarcasmo, sus chistes de humor negro y su cara seria de "Me vale que cojones que suceda con el mundo"-y levanto el dedo-, pero eso era una simple mascara, por dentro era solo una pequeña niña asustadiza y débil, que intentaba hacerse la fuerte, aparte tenia un hermanito y aunque suene patético, el la insultaba igual o peor que ella -jajaja-reía, reía como una completa maníaca por que lagrimas no le quedaban mas y en sus ojos se veía la agonía total, después de eso el primer golpe, excelentemente certero en la pierna y después otro con igual maestría en el estomago y dejo el cuchillo de lado y observaba como la sangre se la llevaba el agua hasta el conducto del drenaje y sonrió y esa sonrisa era completamente falsa.

_¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando? _  
_Amarrándome muy firmemente _  
_Temerosa de perder el control _  
_Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería _  
_Se derrumbó justo frente a ti_

Se escondía en los libros, por que aparte de la soledad ellos fueron sus segundos amigos y el tercero: paty, tal vez eran iguales pero había algo que las diferenciaba, a diferencia de ella que solo se quedaba callada, ella si alzaba la voz y exigía respeto, era como un sol y ella una triste brizna de pasto que intentaba obtener un poco de esa energía de seguir adelante, aunque en el instituto era lo mismo para ambas, aunque ella siempre sonreía y le daba palabras de aliento, se sentía triste de todos modos, pero que carajos hacia ella?...Absolutamente nada. ella solo lloraba en su hombro y criticaba que injusta era la vida, ahora que la recordaba se sentía mal por dejarla sola, pero sabia que ese sol nose extinguiera por que una simple brizna muere, verdad ?.

_[Atrapada en la resaca _  
_Solo atrapada en la resaca] _  
_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti _  
_[Atrapada en la resaca _  
_Sola atrapada en la resaca] _  
_Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar_

Pensaba en la religión, era católica mas puñetera ironía no podía ver en el asunto, ella creía en el señor en la justicia que el impartía y en el bien y el mal, -jajaja- a estas alturas, perdió toda esperanza de justicia, tal vez suene débil y patética, por dejarse derrotar por unos gilipollas que no valían la pena y todo eso, ella no querían que la vieran como una victima y una persona ala que hay que tenerle lastima...mentira tras mentira y agarrando otra vez la cuchilla enterró en su otra pierna una y otra vez hasta que se canso.

_Estoy cansada de ser lo que tu quieres que sea _  
_Sintiéndome sin fe _  
_Perdida bajo la superficie _  
_No sé qué estás esperando de mí _  
_Puesta bajo la presión _  
_De caminar en tus zapatos _  
_[Atrapada en la resaca _  
_Sola atrapada en la resaca] _  
_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

Mientras se desangraba, pensaba en todo lo que dejaría atrás: la graduación, entrar a el instituto superior, ir al liceo, estudiar para psicóloga y mas ironía, mas maldita y cojonuda ironía, si llegaba a casarse, tener hijos, ese tipo de cosas y también en como carajos ayudaría a alguien si ella estaba igual de hundida y vacía.

_He quedado tan insensible _  
_Puedo sentirte ahí _  
_Estoy cansada _  
_Mucho más insensible _  
_Me estoy convirtiendo en esto _  
_Todo lo que quiero hacer _  
_Es ser más como yo _  
_Y ser menos como tu_

Y ahora agarro el cuchillo una vez mas pero ahora en su pecho, en las manos y en todas las extremidades que podía enterrarles es cuchilla plateada y pensó que fue una buena idea poner el agua fría al menos le quitaba parte de la sensibilidad, y todo eso mientras miraba sus converse verdes.

_¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando? _  
_Amarrándome muy firmemente _  
_Temerosa de perder el control _  
_Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería _  
_Se derrumbó justo frente a ti_

Todo se veía borroso y sentía un frió horrible y ahí hincada justo asu lado su amiga intrañable, la que estuvo con ella desde el momento en que nació y lo a estado hasta ahora...por que así a pasado con todos, todos, absolutamente TODOS sin excepción nacemos solos y morimos solos y aunque tengas a personas a tu alrededor, ninguna te comprende como solo tu puede, pero ella si, exacto estoy hablando de la SOLEDAD, su mejor amiga y compañía, incluso mejor que paty, pero como decía frida kahlo **"Amurallar el propio sufrimiento, es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior"**, horrible y hermosa razón tenia al decir eso

Por alguna extraña razon, se le ocurre cantar "Hoy toca ser Feliz de mago de Oz"

_Cuando un sueño se te muera _  
_o entre en coma una ilusión, _  
_no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo._

Ya en estas circunstancias se ponía a pensar que tal vez no pudo ser una psicóloga tan mala y esperaba que paty no sufriera por que la dejo, también que se convirtiera en la mejor escritora como era su sueño

_Y jamás des por perdida _  
_la partida, cree en ti. _  
_y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán._

Que siempre le decía que aunque las heridas del alma tardaran mas en sanar, no era imposible y pensó que tuvo una amiga grandiosa por que a pesar de que ella no le dio palabras de aliento en el fondo sabia que se las dedicaba con solo verle a los ojos.

_Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte _  
_y la vida huele a besos de jazmín, _  
_la mañana esta recién bañada, _  
_el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir._

tal vez nunca vuelva a ver un amanecer, por que son su favoritos y eso la entristece un poco, pero a donde vaya habrá amaneceres, eso es seguro

_Y verás que tú puedes volar, _  
_y que todo lo consigues. _  
_Y verás que no existe el dolor, _  
_hoy te toca ser feliz._

La verdadera libertad viene cuando mueres por que nada puede atarte ni siquiera la prisión del cuerpo y se imagino a ella surcando los cielos como en Aladin :)

_Si las lágrimas te nublan _  
_la vista y el corazón, _  
_haz un trasvase de agua al miedo, escúpelo. _

ojala aya personas que no caigan tan bajo como ella y puedan ser fuertes y vivir a pesar del dolor por que no es tan facil como esculpirlo, pues que graciosamente exacta canción

_Y si crees que en el olvido _  
_se anestesia un mal de amor, _  
_no hay peor remedio _  
_que la soledad._

No le gustaba esa parte, era como negar a tu compañero/a así como pedro negó a jesus tres veces antes de que cantara un gallo

_Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa _  
_que aventé las dudas y alivie tu mal. _  
_Que la pena se muera de risa, _  
_cuando un sueño se muere _  
_es porque se ha hecho real._

Estaba segura que a esas alturas ya no importaba nada pues eligió el camino sin retorno, pero como diría Frida Kahlo:** "Espero alegre la salida y espero no volver jamás."**

_Y verás que tú puedes volar _  
_y que todo lo consigues. _  
_Y verás que no existe el dolor, _  
_hoy te toca ser feliz._

Se acordó otra vez de paty, y también de la nota que le escribió:  
**"Tú mereces lo mejor de lo mejor porque, tú eres una de esas pocas personas que, en este mísero mundo siguen siendo honestas consigo mismas y esa es la única cosa que realmente cuenta.."**

_Las estrellas en el cielo _  
_son solo migas de pan _  
_que nos dejan nuestros sueños _  
_para encontrar _  
_el camino, y no perdernos _  
_hacia la Tierra de Oz, _  
_donde habita la ilusión._

Pensó que quería ver el amanecer una vez mas antes de partir y aun con el dolor y todo se arrastro hasta la azotea y se sentó en una silla para tomar el sol y hay vio como la noche se transformaba en luz y era absolutamente precioso ver como poco a poco salia la estrella anular del firmamento como las tonalidades azules comenzaban a suavizarse, el cielo se despejaba ... ojala tuviera un coñak, pero daba igual  
**"Te quiero... gracias por que vives, porque ayer me dejaste tocar tu luz más íntima y porque dijiste con tu voz y tus ojos lo que yo esperaba toda mi vida."**  
Con estos últimos pensamientos poco a poco cerro los ojos y pereció :)

_Pero sé _  
_Que yo podría terminar fallando también _  
_Pero sé _  
_Que eras igual que yo _  
_Con alguien decepcionado de ti, tal vez ?_


End file.
